In the coming year, we will make antibodies to collagen in collaboration with Thomas Linsenmayer. We have begun to inject rabbits and to purify immunoglobulins. We expect in this way to get large amounts of antibody to collagen which we can directly label with ferritin, acrylate spheres and hemocyanin. Both scanning and transmission electron microscopy will be used to determine the location of various collagen types in embryonic chick cornea and other tissues. Differentiation of embryonic chick muscle and corneal fibroblasts on bone matrix will be studied and an effort made to promote chondrogenesis by adding various glycosaminoglycans to the substratum and medium. Migration of embryonic chick cells on various substrata (such as different basement membranes) will also be studied.